


Seungkwan and Hansol’s last farewells

by humeurvagabonde



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, english is not my first language, i met her on ao3 and i love her so much, jihan being the evil twins they are, she is 98 line as well, svt 98 line, this is a gift for my american twin, this is not as angst as it seems I promise, verkwan being dramatic, verkwan love each other so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 21:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17292197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humeurvagabonde/pseuds/humeurvagabonde
Summary: Basically Seungkwan and Hansol doing their farewells to each other.





	Seungkwan and Hansol’s last farewells

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thequietrecluse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequietrecluse/gifts).



> this is a gift for @thequietrecluse you should check her profile she writes beautiful svt soulmates fanfic (and without any mistakes lmao)
> 
> im french btw

“Seungkwan..”  
“Hansol..”  
“You know I love you right ? You know you’re everything to me ?”  
“I know Hansol.. I know. You’re my whole world. I will love you forever, really.”  
“How are we going to survive ?”  
“I don’t know Sollie. I don’t know.”

Hansol strongly held Seungkwan. Both seemed really sad.

“I’m going to miss you so much. I remember when you confessed to me. You who are usually so noisy.. were extremely shy. You were there, with your sweaty hands, stuttering without really knowing what to say. You even told me, “Hansol, I have never see someone as beautiful and kind as you. I think I am going to kiss you in the next seconds” and then you did it. I had never felt this happy. I would give up forever to be with you.”  
“Hansol..”

Seungkwan put his arms around his lover’s neck and kissed him passionately. Hansol’s hands found their way to the vocalist’s hips.

One step further, Joshua and Jeonghan were looking at them, jaded by the younger. 

“Seungkwan ? Hansol ? Stop acting like you will never see each other again !”  
“But Jeonghan hyung..”  
“Seungkwan. Jeonghan is right ! You are not going to die just by being separated in two opposing team for playing volleyball ! Come on stop being dramatic !” sighed Joshua.

**Author's Note:**

> i love you Noemi!  
> thank you for reading.  
> my twi is @/humeurvagabonde


End file.
